This proposal seeks to continue the training program in Translational Research in Neurology that has been based in the Department of Neurology at the Emory University School of Medicine. Emory has a large and outstanding faculty who perform cutting edge neurodegenerative disease research. The objective of this program is to provide predoctoral and postdoctoral research training opportunities for individuals interested in pursuing careers in neurtranslational research and to ensure that a diverse and highly trained workforce is available to assume leadership roles related to translational research. Trainees will carry out supervised research with the primary objective of developing their research skills and knowledge in the field of neurological disease with mentors with exceptional scientific and teaching experience from both basic neuroscience and clinical research. Trainees will be prepared to utilize their research findings as they pursue future careers in research. Our program will also provide trainees with training in grant writing so they can obtain future independent research support. Postdocs will also receive training in laboratory and project management. We will provide an outstanding interactive and interdisciplinary environment for learning to design and carry out research investigations that are relevant to neurological disease. The training has 2 main components: First, trainees are immersed in an intensive, hands-on laboratory training program. Second, they learn clinical aspects of neurological disorders, including current concepts of pathogenesis and pathophysiology, current therapy and potential targets for experimental therapeutic intervention. We anticipate recruiting students and PhDs with research experience but little practical knowledge of neurologic disease, and MDs with a firm grasp of clinical neurology but little practical research experience. We will also recruit MD-PhDs who have completed clinical training and now wish to re-tool for a career in neurological research. The faculty who will serve as training mentors are experienced clinician- scientists or basic neuroscientists working on translational research in the Departments of Neurology, Cell Biology, Pharmacology, Human Genetics, Neurosurgery and other clinical and basic science departments.